Nice Brows
by heeyiitspaige
Summary: Rory tries to do Jess's eyebrows, but when he won't sit still, she's gotta give him a reason to. Cute little Lit fluff, not much plot but definitely worth the read. Rated M just in case :)


"Ow!"

"Stop moving!"

"Stop hurting me!"

"It wouldn't hurt as much if you stopped moving!"

Rory let out a groan and climbed into Jess's lap, one of her hands pressed against his face in an attempt to stretch the skin, and the other holding a pair of tweezers.

That morning when Rory and Lorelai had come to Luke's for breakfast, Jess had stumbled downstairs half asleep, his hair out of wack and sleep written all over his features. Rory thought it was cute, but Lorelai had a lot to say about his appearance. Namely, his eyebrows.

Jess always had thicker eyebrows, but today Lorelai had noticed that they had become unruly, sticking out in places and overgrown. "Ah, Jess, there are caterpillars on your face!" the woman exclaimed, causing Rory to look up from her coffee quickly with wide eyes. Jess's expression was the same as he touched his face, relieved before sighing.

Lorelai had laughed before turning to Rory. "You should really fix those."

The subject was then dropped, and after pressing a kiss to her boyfriend's lips she headed to school. The whole day, Rory thought about what her mother had said. Fix his eyebrows? That was such a weird thing to say, and a weird thing for Rory to do. Yet she still thought about it.

That night after Friday night dinner, Rory had gone home to change before heading over to see Jess. After brushing her teeth Rory looked in the medicine cabinet, her eyes locking with the tweezers that were in there. She contemplated leaving them, but when her mom called for her to hurry up, she grabbed them, shoved them in her jacket pocket, and headed to the diner with her mother.

"You're actually an insane person," Jess said when Rory had climbed on top of him, trying to push her away from him. One of the only things he had counted on his mom to do when he was living with her was pluck his eyebrows. Now that he was in Stars Hollow, she couldn't do that, and before he knew it his eyebrows had grown immensely. But the last thing he wanted was for his girlfriend to do them for him.

"I'm just trying to help you," Rory let out a huff as she sat herself on the bed next to Jess, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, now they're uneven."

Jess stood up and walked over to the mirror on his side of the room, examining himself in the mirror; his hair was all messed up from Rory's hands on them as she plucked at his face, and the skin around his left eyebrow was a little red. Even so, it looked cleaner, and his face was definitely uneven now.

"How about I make you a deal," Rory spoke before he could agree to let her continue and his good eyebrow raised, looking at her in the mirror. "You let me finish fixing your face and you'll get something very special in return."

Jess turned around, his expression the same and his arms crossing over his chest. "What kind of special?" he asked and she licked her lips. "Shirt off, under the bra," Rory said simply, and without a second thought he walked back over to the bed and sat down on his hands. "I am all yours."

Rory couldn't help but laugh at Jess's reaction but she didn't mind. Once he was seated she moved to straddle his waist, her hands returning to where they had been and her lip between her teeth. And then she began to pluck.

The right eyebrow was considerably more unruly than the left one had been, but it took Rory a lot less time to fix the right because Jess was no longer squirming and resisting her. The pad of her finger ran over his eyebrow and she smiled before resting her bottom onto his lap, arms falling to the side. "Done," she smiled. "Go look."

Jess smirked at her, but instead of getting up to look in the mirror he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned up for the kiss to end all kisses. Rory was surprised at the contact but returned the gesture with ease, arms wrapping around his neck naturally as their bodies pressed together.

Rory couldn't remember how she ended up on her back with her head on his pillow, but she didn't really care. The kiss had gone from their usual passion to an unfamiliar frantic that she didn't mind, not one bit. Her fingers raked through his hair and his hands were resting right next to her hips. Neither wanted to part, but the need for air was too great.

They pulled away, panting wildly with heaving chests, swollen lips, and bright red cheeks. Their faces were barely inches apart, the ends of his hair tickling her forehead but not in a way that made her giggle: in a way that made her aware of their proximity, and a way that made her feel hot.

"If I knew we could make out like this, I would've let you do my eyebrows a long time ago," Jess breathed out, hot air escaping his lips and dancing on Rory's face, only adding to the fine layer of sweat she was only too aware of. She smirked up at him, something she had picked up from him, before digging her nails along his scalp, causing a moan to escape his lips.

And then they were kissing again with the same frantic might as before, only this time it was shorter. Rory pulled away and sat them up slightly before pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the side.

They'd never gone this far; sure, Rory and Jess both wondered what lingered beneath the fabric of their clothes but they'd never gone there. And now they were. Rory's cheeks turned red once more and Jess moved them back to their previous position slowly, hand resting on her back.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her based on the look on her face; Rory contemplated her answer, but after hearing his concern for her she knew that she wasn't. "No," she whispered, shaking her head before kissing him again.

This kiss was less frantic and more warm, almost loving, and definitely slower; it made their heads spin and bodies ache to be closer. Rory's hands were still in his hair, unmoving, as one of Jess's slowly moved from resting on her back to just under her breast.

It took a second for his hand to make contact over her bra, but once it did, a moan escaped Rory's lips and traveled into Jess's mouth. Jess had never heard such a noise from Rory before and he took a second to notice that before it was out of his mind; again he squeezed her breast and again she moaned, which made Jess smirk.

Just as Jess's fingers began to travel under Rory's bra the door swung open, and instantly the two teenagers jumped apart; in front of them stood Luke and Lorelai, his hands going up to cover her eyes as she let out a shriek.

"My eyes!" she exclaimed, her hands going to cover Luke's in an attempt to shield herself more. Rory crossed her arms tighter over her chest as Jess scrambled to find her shirt, handing it to her.

"You can uncover your eyes no," Jess said when Rory's shirt was on, her face still bright red from embarrassment as her mother walked over to her. "We are going home and having a nice long talk about the birds and the bees, young lady."

Lorelai grabbed her daughter's arm and Rory let out a groan, casting Jess an apologetic look as she was dragged to the door. Before exiting, however, Lorelai paused and turned to the younger boy.

"Nice 'brows, Jess," she smirked before pulling Rory with her out of the apartment, leaving Jess to mentally prepare for a lecture from his uncle.

 **Hey guys!**

 **This was just a cute little thing I thought of last week that I threw together. I'm sorry it took me so long to post and I'm sorry I've yet to update 1974, I had some family issues to attend to but I should have that up in the next few days!**

 **This one's for Missy, because she loved the concept and because I promised if she updated her story, I'd post this. It's also a bit of a birthday gift, because she's so fabulous :)**

 **Anyway that's it. Like I said 1974 chapter 2 should be up soonly, and I'll talk to you guys soon**

 **xoxo  
Paige**


End file.
